RWBY 4 Dead(needs a better title)
by FlamingGinger06
Summary: RWBYxL4D AU! story. All the important information about this AU! is in the A/N at the bottem of the first chapter. DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD OR RWBY. THEY BELONG TO VALVE AND ROOSTER TEETH RESPECTIVELY. Will improve this story if my Beta ever gets back to me. R&R C&C. Rated T for launguage and gore(as you would expect in a zombie story).
1. Chapter 1

**One Week Before first infected**

Ruby Rose was one of the most unique people that you could meet. She had graduated high school two years prior, despite just turning 18, she held the state record in track, and she held almost perfect grades. Despite all of that, she chose not to go to college. She, instead, choose to remain working at the same pawn shop that she had been working at for the past three years. If asked why she remained there, she would simply reply saying that she didn't feel the need to get a higher paying job.

She loved everything about the place. The people that came in were, almost, always nice and, almost, always treated her with respect. She got to work with her best friend Jaune, who was rejected by the colleges that he applied to. But, most of all, she loved the weapons there. Whenever someone had a question about one of the weapons, Ruby always had the answer. Never, since she started working there, have they had to call in a weapons specialist to get an estimate on the price of any weapon. If it was once used to kill or hurt someone, she knew how much it was worth, what classified as good condition, and every way it could be used to kill someone.

At the moment, the red cloaked girl was waiting worriedly in her boss's office. I wonder why I'm here. She thought to herself. Oh, I hope I don't get fired. I mean if I do I could always get into any college I want to, but I don't want to work anywhere else or go to another school. That was another thing about Ruby, she hated school. She liked the teachers and classes, but not much else. She was shunned by most people at her school because of how young she was, her obsession with weapons, and her sexuality, among other things. It's been two years, and I still can't believe how mean the people there were. At least most of the faunus there didn't mind me. But that was probably because people stopped picking on them to pick on me. If only that one guy didn't try asking me out, then they would've had one less thing to bully me about. Well at least Yang got some of them to stop.

Yang Xiao Long was what most people called, a party girl. Despite that, she would let nothing hurt her little sister. When Ruby first came home covered with bruises, she stopped at nothing to find the culprit. The person who beat her little sister was soon taken into the custody of the police. He was in jail for a month for battery, but he stayed in prison to this day. Why? Simple, he knew that as soon as he was set free, that he would face the wrath of Yang. It was no secret that she was a professional boxer. In fact she often boasted about how she had only lost one match. Many of the people that she had beaten had quickly became her friend after. So when they heard that Yang's sister, who all of them though was one of the sweetest and most adorable thing on the planet, had been beaten at school, they all volunteered to help Yang. After that, no one ever tried to hurt Ruby again.

"Ah, Ruby! You're here, so we can start right away." Ruby's boss, a chubby man named Peter Port, said. "First thing first, how are you?

"G-good Mr. Port." Ruby answered, scared that she was in trouble. "Excuse me, but why did you request to see me Mr. Port? Did I do something wrong? If it's about the uniform, I will stop wearing my cloak. Just please don't fire me!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You're not in any trouble at all, and if all it took to get someone fired here was altering the uniform, Jaune would've been fired a long time ago. No the reason that you're here is simple. If I am correct, today is your birthday."

The young girl let out a sigh of relief at hearing that she was not in trouble. After that, a thought hit her. "Wait, you know when my birthday is?"

"Of course! What kind of boss would I be if I didn't know when my favorite employee was entering adulthood? I'll tell you, a bad one." He stated. "I actually got you something. Now let me see, I know that I put it somewhere around here."

Ruby continued to give her boss a confused look as the old man started to search for the present. After ten minutes, he held up a package in victory. "Ah-ha!" he cried" I found you."

He proceeded to had Ruby the package. It was about two and a half [A/N] meters long, and fairly heavy. Ruby doubted that she could lift it if she didn't move heavy weapons for a living. The package itself was wrapped in pink paper with roses decorating it. She quickly ripped away the paper and opened the box. When she saw what it contained, she quickly moved her hands to her mouth to stoop herself from squealing. Lying inside was the most gorgeous weapon that she has ever seen. It was a scythe with a red and black scythe.

"Happy birthday! This work of art was specially made for you. Look on the handle, its name was etched on it." Port said smiling as ruby lifted her new weapon out of the box. Ruby immediately flipped it over and started looking for the writing. About half way up the handle she saw two words written in white.

"Crescent Rose." She read, her eyes finally filling up with tears of joy.

"I know that it wouldn't be the best idea to give most people a highly dangerous weapon, but I knew that it would be perfect for you."

Ruby stood up and opened her mouth to say something, when Jaune opened the door.

"Ruby!" He said to his best friend. "I have someone here wanting to sell his weapon, and I don't think that I can stall him any longer. Wait is that a scythe?"

"Yes it is my boy." Port told him."I just gave it to her. Ruby, go and take a look at his weapon."

Ruby gave him a salute, and walked out of his office. When she got out and walked over to the man selling, he had a few questions for her.

"Finally, are the one here to take a look at my weap-"He then noticed what she was holding. "Is that a scythe?"

"Yes, and yes I'm here to look at your weapon. What are you selling?"

"I'm selling this halberd."

And this was the part of the day where Ruby starts to fan girl over weapons.

**Five days after infection started**

A party of four people stands on top of an apartment building. One member of the party was hurt badly; her arm was taken off when she accidentally startled a witch. Ruby Rose looked over at her friends. Jaune Arc was currently applying pressure to what used to be Velvet's arm. Velvet Scarlatina was laying on the ground passed out from blood loss. Yang Xiao Long was cleaning her shotgun. Finally, Jaune voiced what everyone was thinking.

"She won't make it, unless we can get professional help."

"How the hell are we going to get her help like that? Even if everyone wasn't dead, we still would have trouble getting her help!" Yang shouted. The older girl had been on edge since this started, and had no control over her outburst.

"Yang," Her younger sister said. "Keep your voice down."

Ruby lifted up her sniper rifle and started to scope out the area. She eventually saw a luxurious mansion and decided to focus on it. When she did, she nearly shrieked for joy. The place was crawling with people.

"Guys that place over there has people, actual people!" She could barely contain her excitement.

"Well let's go check it out." Yang was almost as excited as her sister.

"They might be able to do something for Vel." Jaune wasn't as excite as the sisters, but he was excited at the idea of finding other survivors. They all picked up their weapons and headed out. Yang with her brass knuckles and shotguns, Ruby with her scythe and sniper rifle, and Jaune carrying his sword, sheathed his shield, and Velvets flamethrower [A/N].

**1st A/N: I have no idea how long Crescent Rose actually is, so I just took a wild guess.**

**2nd A/N: I have no idea why I gave Velvet a flamethrower.**

**End of chapter A/N. This is the first chapter of my RWBY x Left 4 Dead AU story. This story does not include dust, gun weapons (ex a scythe gun), semblances, the places in Left 4 Dead, the lore of Left 4 Dead, and The characters from Left 4 Dead. I will use the special infected from left for dead. Please Read and Review. Edit: 3-27- 2014, Special thanks to IX Raven for Betaing this story.**


	2. SOPA

Attention Everyone, SOPA is back. If we can't get 60,656 more signitures on , we will be in troble(nshtst). If SOPA passses, guesse what could happen to this site. What about deiviantart? Even something like RoosterTeeth won't be safe. So please sign the petition. We only have till March 19. I hope that, if it does passes, I'm just overreacting and that everything will be fine. But I don't want to take that chance. Well, I have now done everything I could to try and help stop this. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Five days after infection started**

Ruby POV

I slam the door shut behind me, right before the first infected could get to us. I look around at the other three. Velvet is still passed out, but we were able to help her a little with a first aid kit we found on the ground. Jaune has taken off his knight helmet, which he took from the pawn shop after all this started, and is laying on the bed. Yang is sitting in a chair next to the window, cleaning her brass knuckles. This is just great. I think to myself. We are cornered like rats and one of us is still unconscious. I walk over to the dresser and start searching through them. Let me see, underwear, socks, shirts, this pack of cigarettes might come in handy later, Outsiders, I'm defiantly keeping that, broken headphones. This is all useless. Wait what is this, binoculars? Finally, something good. I grab the binoculars and turn to Yang.

"Yang, take these and check what all is out there, please." I say, tossing the looking device to her. She mumbles something and turns back to the window. I look at Jaune and ask, "Jaune how is Velvet doing?" He puts his hand on her neck, to check for her pulse.

"She is still alive, so that is a good thing." He says turning back to me. "Find anything besides the binoculars?"

I sit down on the floor, and rest my head on wall. "Just a book and a pack of cigarettes." I look around and, finally, observe the room completely. It was easy to tell that this was a master bedroom because of the size of it. The walls were a badly painted purple. The bed, dresser, and carpet were also purple. There was one window on the left wall, and a door on the other three walls. I stand up and walk over to the door, opposite of the one holding back infected.

"Hey Jaune," I say, keeping my eyes on the door. "any idea what is through here?"

"No idea, but I'll help you search it." I hear him say as the bed creaks, indicating that he had gotten up.

"Thank Jaune." I say, turning my head to smile at my best friend. I look back at the door and slowly turn the knob. I then quickly push the door open, ready to kick an infected back. Instead, I'm greeted with the site of a large bathroom. Without thinking, I walk over to the medicine cabinet. I open it up, and almost let out a cry of relief. The cabinet is almost completely filled with different kinds of medicine. I wave Jaune over as I start to grab as many pain pills as I could.

"Wow, nice find Ruby. Let's just take the pain pills, as taking unknown meds would be a bad idea." He said as he started to help me. We take all the pain pills back to the room and set them on the bed. I look over at Yang, who is smiling at the stash of pills we found.

"Found anything yet sis?" I ask her as I walk next to her.

She looks back out the window. "Yeah, I can confirm that the mansion is alive, but there aren't as many people as you thought you saw. Only two on the wall, and I can't see anyone inside the walls. We are fairly close to it, and I can't hear anything from there. If that place was filled with people there would be more noise out there. And, with how quiet the world is, every sound would be louder and would echo. But there are some people. Also, I can see a safe-ish route to get there. All we need is to do is get out of this room." She says, pointing at a road near our current house that leads to the mansion.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." I say enthusiastically, happy that we're so close to other life. Yang looks at me with a smile.

"Well our choices for escape is a three story drop out the window, or a fight through a house crowded with zombies." She cracks her knuckles after saying this. "I suggest the fight through the crowded house, followed by a sprint down the road."

"Yang," Jaune calls out, "if we are running down the road, you're carrying Vel. You are the strongest out of us." He adds in for good measure.

Yang smiles at this. "Sure thing Jauney boy." She says, and then she looks at me. "Please can we go through the house?"

"Considering that our choices are certain death, or a chance at breaking our bones followed by being eaten alive" I say with a grin. "I say we go through the house. Jaune, find something we can use to hold the loot. Yang, grab your shotguns and get ready for when I open the door. Velvet, make a noise If you can hear me." I pause and hear a moan of pain. "Good, get ready everyone."

"This is going to be fun." Yang says as she aims her shotguns at the door.

**End of chapter two and I have something to say. First, FUCK YEAH! We've gotten all 100,000 signatures need for the Stop SOPA petition on. Next, any AU! that I publish won't be updated as frequently as my series, Natural Disaster, so you might have to wait a while between updates. Third, there has been a concern about if I will spend too much time on what happened before this story. The part of the story that has taken place in the past was an excuse to give Ruby a scythe. Fourth, I have finally decided on the ships that I will use in this story. I won't say here, but if you really want to know, I can tell you over a PM. So, review or PM me to tell me what you think, and to tell me if I fucked anything up in the chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter, I put a lot of soul into it (ha Ginger joke). Edit: 3-27-2014, Specail thanks to IX Raven for Betaing this story.**


End file.
